Your My Fish
by Twilight Uchiha
Summary: Kisame has been hiding a secret from Itachi for awhile; he is really a she. What will Itachi do when he finds out? DISCLAIMER I don't own Naruto or its characters. If I did most of the characters would be gay.


Humming to herself Kisa got her stuff ready to take a shower. She had just got back from a vigorous training session with Sasori and thought it was a good idea to wash the sweat and grim from her body. She took down her hair and began riding herself of clothes. "Man it sucks having to pretend to be a dude" she said as she unbound her breasts. "At least it's getting easier to breathe" Wrapping herself in a towel she walked into the bathroom and began her cleaning ritual.

"Ahh that was amazing. Nothing like a nice hot shower to rejuvenate the body" Kisa said as she emerged from the bathroom.

"Who the hell are you?" asked a voice behind Kisa. Wide eyed Kisa turned and saw her partner standing by the door.

"Itachi?! I thought you would be gone until tomorrow." She stammered trying to secure the towel wrapped around her. Itachi walked towards her and she couldn't help but noticed the way his hips moved his cloak as he walked. 'Damn. Why does he have to be so sexy' she thought as she backed up until she was against the wall.

"I'm only going to ask you one more time. Who are you?" Itachi asked in a calm tone.

"It's me Itachi….Kisame" she whispered, looking at the floor.

"No you're not. Kisame is a man and you are obliviously a woman." He said taking in her state. A small smile appearing on his face.

"It is me Itachi, honestly." Sighing she looked him in the eye and changed her tone of voice to the one he was used to. "It is me you fucking weasel."

Itachi took a step back as a single eyebrow raised ever so slightly. "How is it I've never noticed this before? When we are on the road together we bathed in the same hot springs." He said while walking till he was directly in front of her. "Hmm tell me." Itachi pressed his body against hers.

"I…I…I was never close to you and always had my back facing you." she replied biting her lip so she wouldn't let out the moan that wanted to escape her lips. Noticing the way Kisa bit her lip he thrust his hips into hers. Not being able to keep it in, Kisa let out a low moan.

Itachi moved his head so he's lips were near her ear and whispered "Is everything ok Kisame or should I call you Kisa" He thrust his hips again and nip her ear, smirking when he felt her shudder and moan.

"Ki...Kisa. Itachi what are you doing?" she asked while leaning her head to the side giving Itachi more room to explore if he choose to.

"I'm merely having fun with my fish." he said chuckling as he nipped her neck, than moved away. Feeling the pressure against her disappear, Kisa opened her eyes.

"Why did you stop?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Because you need to be punished. You lied to me, your partner. I can understand the others but I'm different." He backed her towards the bed as he spoke until the back of her legs bumped against it. Itachi grabbed the towel covering her from his eyes, tossing it to the floor while smiling. Kisa tried to cover herself. "Nope none of that. I'm going to have my fill of you. Now get on the bed." Kisa gave him a look and climbed onto the bed and leaned back on her forearms.

"What are you going to do with me now that you have me like this Itachi?" Itachi climbed on the bed till he was leaning over her.

"I told you already." He caressed her sides as his hands made their way up her body, bringing her hands above her head with his. Kisa closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of having the man she had been lusting after for months, touch her. It felt like heaven. Itachi nuzzled her neck, every once and awhile placing gentle kisses in his wake. He made a path of kisses to her lips, than stopped, wanting to see what she'd do. Realizing the pleasure had stopped Kisa turned her head to see onyx eyes bearing down at her. 'Why did he have to stop? It was so nice to feel his lips on my skin. Why is he just staring at me? Just kiss me damn it!' Just as she was about to take matters in to her own hands Itachi leaned down and kissed her.

The kiss started out as a gentle pressing of lips, but in a matter of seconds it became a fight for dominance. Itachi bit Kisa's bottom lip demanding entrance to her mouth. Moaning from the small burst of pain, Kisa complied, letting Itachi do as he wanted. Their tongues dueled for what felt like hours before Itachi pulled away. Kisa tried to bring his mouth down to hers but heard a click snap into place. Looking above her head, she noticed her hands were cuffed to the bed. "What the hell is this Itachi?" Smirking, Itachi slowly got off the bed and began striping his clothes.

"I thought I told you this twice already, you need to be punished for keeping such a big secret from me." Itachi said as he finished undressing. Kisa gazed at the adonis in front of her. She started at his upper body; his shoulders were well-defined. As her gaze moved downward she took in the six packed abs and his perfectly narrow waist. When her eyes landed on the prize between his legs she licked her lips. 'God I want him so bad' she thought. Noticing her lick her lips Itachi smirked and started to climb back on the bed.

"Like what you saw Kisa?" leaning down Itachi attacked her lips again until Kisa pulled against the handcuffs, trying to bring him closer to her. Itachi began exploring the rest of her body; nipping and kissing every piece of skin he could find. Kisa moaned loudly, trying her best to free herself.

"It…Itachi please…mmmm…you're driving me…Mmmm!" Kisa shouted out as Itachi's lips latched onto her left nipple. Itachi drew circles with his tongue and nibbled ever so gently on the tip.

"Hmmm did you say something Kisa-chan? I can't hear you." He said as he sucked hard on the tip while his hand played with her other breast. "You taste good Kisa, I think I'll sample the other too see if it tastes just as good." Releasing her left nipple, he attacked the right sucking hard as his left hand traveled to the apex between her legs until he found her center.

"Ahhh!" Kisa gasped as she arched her back, pushing more of her breast into his mouth. Itachi moaned around her breast as his hand caressed her outer lips and played with her clit. "Mmm…Itachi…Ah!" Kisa's moans got louder as Itachi slip one of his long fingers inside of her.

"You're really wet Kisa and I've only just begun." Itachi moved his finger in and out of her moist center, trying to find the special spot that would drive her insane.

"Oh my god!" yelled Kisa. 'Bingo, now to watch her beg for mercy' Itachi thought. He then added a second finger to the first, moving his hand faster. "Oh…Mmmm…Yes more Itachi" moaned Kisa arching her back more, trying to make him go deeper. Itachi leaned down and kissed Kisa again swallowing her moans as he added a third finger into her.

"How does it feel Kisa?" he said as his moved his hand even faster, enjoying her gasps of pleasure and the way she arched her body.

"Good. Please, Itachi I want….more….please" she begged breathlessly

"What do you want from me?" he asked removing his fingers from her core and licking her juices off his fingers. "The more of you I taste, the more I want." 'Man she is so sensitive. I love hearing her scream and shout in ecstasy.' he thought.

"I don't know…I just want…need…God!" Kisa screamed as she felt Itachi sucking her clit. Using his fingers he spread her lips open and began fucking her with his tongue. Slowly he delved deeper into her as he caressed her with his fingers as well, driving her into madness. Itachi drank her juices as they flowed out of her. He continued to eat her out as he played with her clit, rubbing it faster till he swore the other members could hear her screams throughout the hideout. 'God he is amazing, I should have told him I was a girl a long time ago' she thought.

"Itachi I'm so close just a bit...Mmm!" Kisa moaned as she convulsed around Itachi's tongue as she came. He lapped up her juices, savoring the taste.

"That was delicious thank you Kisa, I think I found my new favorite snack." He said smiling as he watched Kisa's body continue to tremble from her climax.

"That was amazing Itachi." She said once she could speak again. "Can you take the cuffs off now so I can suck your cock? I want to taste you so bad. The idea is making my mouth water." Kisa said pulling at the hand cuffs that kept her arms in place.

"I don't think I will, though the idea of having my cock swallowed but by you it's a tempting offer. I like the sight of you bound and at my mercy." Itachi said smiling as he slowly opened Kisa's leg further apart. He crawled his way back up her body gently kissing her skin till he reached her lips again. This kiss was softer, he didn't ravish her mouth, and instead he made love to it. Kisa once again tried to break the chain keeping the hand cuffs together so she could wrap her arms around Itachi.

Pulling back Itachi smiled down at her before he slowly thrust his cock into her wet core. "Ah, Kisa you're so tight. You fit me like a glove." He said closing his eyes as he enjoyed them becoming one. Kisa moaned softly as she felt every inch of Itachi slowly fill her, to the point that it was border line pain. She wouldn't trade this moment for anything in the world. Itachi looked down at her to make sure she was ok. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm more then ok." She replied thrusting her hips up against his and flexing her inner muscles around him. "Please Itachi, fuck me. I want to feel you pounding into me, taking me so hard that I can't walk tomorrow, let alone stand. I want it all." Kisa pulled herself off of Itachi's length till only the tip was still inside her, then she slide back down hard, gasping at the intense pleasure that coursed through her body.

"Fuck." Itachi said as he felt the pleasure tingle in his balls. "Just remember you asked for it." he said as he pulled out and slammed back home, making Kisa shout. His mouth came down on hers as he thrust harder and deeper into her welcoming body. His mouth and tongue mimicked the movements of his hips. Conquering her body and driving into her sweet spot over and over again.

"Mm...Yes...Itachi…just like that. Don't stop, don't ever stop. Fuck me harder, faster, I need more." Kisa begged against his mouth and whimpered when he pulled his lips away from hers. He pulled himself up and put all his weight on his forearms, steadying himself better as he began fucking her even harder and faster than before. The headboard banged so hard against the wall, he thought it would break it.

"Fuck you feel good" Itachi said as he picked up the pace even more, biting and sucking on her neck so all the other akatsuki members knew she belonged to him. Kisa bite her lips trying her best to keep her shouts in as she felt a tiny coil tighten in her stomach. It kept bringing her closer to paradise but kept her teetering on the edge. "Don't keep it in. I want to hear your screams, as I fuck you into oblivion. I don't care if the others hear you. They'll just know you belong to me." He said picking up his tempo even more.

Arching her back Kisa screamed at the top of her lungs. "Itachi it's so good, yes….oh god yes…more more more more….Ah…mmmm". Sensing she was close to finishing, he started to vigorously rub her clit, watching and loving the way her eyes began to widen.

Leaning down Itachi whispered in her ear "Who do you belong to Kisa?"

"I belong too…ah…you" she said in between gasps.

"I can't hear you, what was that?" he said slowing his thrusts down and sitting up, not wanting her to come until she said it.

"Itachi…please don't stop" Kisa whimpered.

"All you have to do is tell me who she belong to." He replied, this time pulling all the way out and thrusting slowly back in. "Come on, all you have to do is say four little words and you can have the pounding you want." He said smirking.

"I belong to Itachi." Kisa answered, moaning as she felt him picking up the speed of his thrusts.

"A little louder Kisa, for me." He asked moving his hips faster still.

"I belong to Itachi." she said a bit louder pulling at the hand cuffs knowing her wrists were going to be raw later.

"One more time Kisa." he said lean over her again and going back to pounding her into the mattress.

"I BELONG TO ITACHI!" she yelled as the coil inside her snapped and she came.

"That's right, Your my fish!" Itachi said thrusting three more times before he followed her into bliss. Bathing her insides with is hot cum. Itachi leaned over and released her from the hand cuffs. Kisa wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his head down for a kiss. Itachi rolled them over so she was on top, not breaking the kiss. Pulling away Kisa laid her head on his chest trying to get her breathing back to normal.

"I should have told you I was a girl a long time ago. Maybe this would have happened sooner." She said nuzzling into his chest.

Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close he said "I've known for a long time that for were a female Kisa."

Shooting her head up, Kisa's eyes widen. "Are you serious?! Why didn't you tell me.?"

"Because I was waiting to catch you like today, that way I could have my way with you. You think I didn't catch all those looks you sent my way. Or how when we would bathe together on missions, you would like your lips. Then there was the time when I sneak up on you pleasuring yourself and you said my name as you came." He said smiling.

"Ok I get it, you knew." She said playfully hitting his arm and looking away blushing.

"Oh no, none of that, especially after what we just did." He said leaning toward her for a kiss. Kisa gave into his questing tongue, moaning as she felt his cock begin to harden again.

"Your insatiable." She said giggling, sitting up and thrusting her hips against him.

"No I've just been waiting for this for a long time." He said sliding his cock back into her, loving the way she shivered and gasped. "Besides your my fish." Itachi said as he began thrusting.

Gasping Kisa wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck and began moving with him. "That I am Itachi that I am."


End file.
